<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me Close And Don't Let Go by bipsycho_earper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931467">Hold Me Close And Don't Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipsycho_earper/pseuds/bipsycho_earper'>bipsycho_earper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Oneshot, Post 4x03, hurt/comfort?, idk i've never written it before</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipsycho_earper/pseuds/bipsycho_earper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the group chuckled along with her, though Waverly noticed something off with Nicole.</p>
<p>The ginger's lips were tilted upward, but the smile failed to reach her eyes. It seemed to be a new normal for the woman; Waverly's heart shattered to see that her love was hurting and know she couldn't make it stop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me Close And Don't Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I guess this is sort of like a hurt/confort fic, but I've never written one before so let's see how it goes?</p>
<p>Originally I was going to do a Sad!Waverly (since I've already dabbled in Sad!Nicole), but because it's 2 am and we have angsty Nicole times currently in show, why not double back and take another spin at Sad!Nicole? Hopefully you enjoy!</p>
<p>I don't own any of the characters, yada yada yada. I'm the editor as well as writer of this piece, any mistakes made are mine, blah blah blah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Hold Me Close And Don't Let Go</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The unmistakeable laughter of a tipsy Wynonna Earp rang throughout the ex-sheriff's household. Not that Nicole lived there very often, considering the copious number of traps that needed to be checked around the Homestead and the skunks that needed to be milked. The latter was notably an odd task, as Waverly had mentioned on multiple occasions, but necessary to bait the traps for the monsters outside that threatened their safety. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But tonight? Tonight was a night to forget all of that, which Wynonna was doing at an steady pace. At Doc's suggestion, the unconventional family gathered away from the Homestead to have a night free of worry anf full of drinks (with soda for the teen, of course).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And then Small-dez and I found Haught-stuff over there in a basement about to be eaten by a <em>zombie</em>!" Wynonna recounted with a slight slur and a snort. The rest of the group chuckled along with her, though Waverly noticed something off with Nicole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ginger's lips were tilted upward, but the smile failed to reach her eyes. It seemed to be a new normal for the woman; Waverly's heart shattered to see that her love was hurting and know she couldn't make it stop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And we opened this portal-thing and I yeeted myself into it!" The heir's voice continued to fill the air as Nicole excused herself from the kitchen. Waverly's eyes followed the retreating figure before shooting a glance towards Doc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Receiving a nod of understanding, she turned to follow Nicole, finding the woman sitting on the stairs. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, knee bouncing as she gazed into nothingness, a habit Waverly recognized as a predecessor to an anxious Nicole. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby?" Waverly whispered, covering Nicole's hand with her own and intertwining their fingers. "Baby, are you with me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicole's face remained stoic, though she pulled Waverly's hand close to her chest, as if protecting it from any unwelcome forces. Waverly could feel a heaviness in her chest as she watched her lover's eyes begin to tear up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nicole, baby?" She tried again, voice still soft. "I'm gonna take you home, okay? If you want, we can check the traps and then go to bed? Does that sound okay to you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a brief silence before a hesitant nod from Nicole. Waverly smiled softly before rising from her seat and pressing a gentle kiss to Nicole's forehead. The taller woman rose as well, not letting go of the brunette's hand as they walked together to the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw <em>man!! </em>You guys are leaving already?!" Wynonna whined, an overdramatic pout etched on her face. "But I was just getting to the <em>good</em> part!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waverly ignored the complaints of her older sister, turning her gaze towards Doc. "Get them home safe? Both of them?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course," the gunslinger answered, nodding to the two women at the door. "You ladies as well."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waverly smiled her thanks, leading the way to the Jeep parked in the driveway. Nicole reluctantly released Waverly's hand in order for the two to get situated in the car. Once she turned onto the main drag, Waverly offered her hand back to Nicole, who took it gratefully, staring down at her lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waverly pushed the gas pedal a little bit futher, glancing at her love in the passenger seat. Nicole had seemingly started to trace gentle shapes on the back of Waverly's hand. At this point, the brunette was unaware of the Jeep's speed, simply wanting to be at the Homestead already. After all, speed limits were more of a suggestion, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_______________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Jeep rolled to a stop and Waverly cut the ignition. She looked once more at Nicole, who hesitantly released her hand. The two exited the Jeep and entered the Homestead, Waverly leading them inside. Nicole still felt distant and disconnected to the half-angel, who wished she could use that angel magic to help her love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nicole, baby?" Waverly tried once more, hoping her words could reach through the dark depths of Nicole's mind and bring her back. "Did you want to check the traps before bed?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a subtle nod, soon reinforced by a larger nod, the two women returned outside for the nightly examination of the traps. It took a little bit longer than Waverly had expected seeing as how they had to cover Rachel's half of the traps as well as their own, but in the dim light of her flashlight, Waverly could begin to see Nicole's shoulders relax and loosen as the taller woman fell back into her well-oiled routine. It didn't take long for either of them to grow opposed to the racid skunk smell now lingering on their clothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a comfortable quietness, the two showered, washing one another in the warmth of the water. Waverly had also taken that time to try and massage away some of the stress Nicole was holding in her shoulder, to which the ginger had no opposition. As the warm water started to grow colder and cold, Waverly raised herself on the tips of her toes to brush a soft kiss to Nicole's cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm here, Nicole. I love you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_______________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waverly felt her phone buzz as she gently played with Nicole's hair. She shifted slightly to check the notification: a voicemail from Doc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>(11:17 pm) Doc Holliday:</strong> Wynonna's out on the couch and Little Valdez here looks exhausted beyond measure. Don' think we'll be making it back to the Homestead tonight...Take good care of Nicole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you hear that baby?" Waverly asked softly to the woman leaning on her shoulder. "It's just you and me tonight. No Wynonna, no worries, just the two of us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waverly could feel Nicole release a heavy sigh against her shoulder, judging that the sigh was one of relief and not one of sorrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby, did you want to talk about anything? Can you tell me about your year and a half?" She didn't expect to receive an answer and was pleasantly surprised to hear Nicole's voice for the first time that night, though her heart filled with sorrow at the sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I'm not ready yet, Waves." The once confident ex-sheriff now sounded entirely broken. Her voice was soft and wavering, almost trying to suppress a sob. All Waverly knew she could do was wait it out with her, even though it pained her to see her love in a shell of her former self.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is there anything you need from me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just...just hold me...please?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course, baby."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't—don't let go of me? Don't leave me..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I promise, I'm not gonna go anywhere, baby. I'll be here as long you need me, and a long time after that, okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mkay..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waverly watched with a smile as Nicole's eyes slowly closed, sending the ginger into a well-needed sleep, resting her own head softly on top of her love's. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully you enjoyed? Maybe? Even just a little? </p>
<p>Feedback is always appreciated. Love you all and I hope you all have an amazing day!! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>